Lou Grover
Captain Louis "Lou" Purnell Grover is een in Chicago geboren man die aanvankelijk diende als de kapitein van het SWAT-team van de Honolulu Police Department voordat hij zich definitief terugtrok uit zijn functie in de nasleep van de gebeurtenissen in de finale-aflevering van seizoen 4, O ka Pili' Ohana ka' Oi. Hij is de vader van Samantha en Will en een lid van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force onder leiding van luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett. Persoonlijkheid Als hoofd van HPD's SWAT-divisie, had Grover oorspronkelijk weinig of geen geduld voor het het Hawaii Five-O team, in de overtuiging dat ze vaak te ver gingen en dat ze de wet moesten volgen. Hij botste regelmatig met Steve McGarrett, de twee mannen kwamen vaak in de buurt van stokkende hoofden vanwege het feit dat ze volledig afzonderlijke ideeën hadden over hoe ze dingen moesten doen. Tegen het einde van Akanahe hadden Grover en Steve een sterk, bijna schoormoedig respect voor elkaar ontwikkeld, hoewel ze nog steeds vijandig tegenover elkaar bleven. Terwijl de twee een sterke band vormden, vertelde Grover in Pale'la aan Steve de echte reden dat hij vertrok uit Chicago. Dit was het resultaat van een moord-zelfmoord waarbij een vader en zijn kind betrokken waren. Dat vertrouwen groeide tussen hen toen Steve in de volgende aflevering onthulde over Freddie Hart en zijn dood. Toch houdt Lou nog steeds van het maken van plezier op kosten van Steve, zoals toen hij een grote vis ving die McGarrett niet kon doen bij zijn eerste poging tot speervissen en drong erop aan dat Chin een foto maakt en het naar Steve stuurt om hem te ergeren. Vroegere leven Een 25-jarige veteraan van de force, Grover was geboren en getogen in Chicago. Hij studeerde in 1989 af aan de Chicago Police Academy en werd prompt door de FBI gerekruteerd om undercover te gaan in de Philadelphia Black Mafia. Na het voltooien van de opdracht keerde hij terug naar de Chicago Police Department. Hij verliet Chicago rond 2012 of 2013, na een incident waarbij hij zichzelf de schuld gaf dat hij had nagelaten een jongen te redden die door zijn vader gegijzeld was, wat uiteindelijk resulteerde in een moord-zelfmoord. Ondanks de inspanningen van Grover vermoordde de man zijn zoon en daarna zichzelf. Niet in staat om het hoofd te bieden, verliet Grover Chicago voorgoed en verhuisde naar Hawaï, sloot zich aan bij het HPD SWAT-team en werd kapitein. Seizoen 4 Grover maakte zijn eerste optreden in Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi waar hij en zijn SWAT-team reageerden op de gijzelingscrisis in Iolani Palace, het hoofdkwartier van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force. Later werd hij een vijand van Five-O's leider Steve McGarrett die probeerde leden van de Nationale Bevrijdingsbeweging te bevrijden vanwege het feit dat de leider van de NLM Steve's vriendin luitenant Catherine Rollins gijzelde. Grover diende een klacht in tegen Steve bij de gouverneur. In de aflevering Akanahe gaf Gouverneur Samuel Denning Steve en Grover de opdracht om samen te werken om Ian Wright te dagvaarden en hem naar het gerechtsgebouw te brengen. De situatie veranderde echter in een ontvoering en uiteindelijk in het feit dat Grover en Steve Ian moesten vrijgeven toen hij het vliegtuig hackte en dreigde te crashen tenzij hij werd vrijgelaten. De gouverneur beval later beide mannen aan door te zeggen dat ze de juiste beslissing namen. In de aflevering O kela me keia manawa ontdekte Steve dat zijn verdachte in een zaak, Jack Anderson, een vriend van Grover was, en hem een deel van de zaak liet zijn om Jack op te sporen. Uiteindelijk ontdekten ze dat Jack eigenlijk een gezochte man was en gingen Steve en Grover naar het bos om hem te vinden. Hoewel hij onder schot werd gehouden door Jack, kon Grover hem overmeesteren toen Steve een afleiding creëerde. In O Ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi kwam hacker Ian Wright terug, gericht op de dochter van Grover, Samantha Grover. Hij ontvoerde haar en maakte dat Grover voor $100 miljoen aan drugsgeld stal dat Five-O meehielp om de Derde Wereldlanden te helpen. De mannen van Ian en hij eindigden het team van de 5-O gegijzeld, maar ze waren verrast toen het geld ontbrak. Grover vermoorde Ian's mannen toen ze probeerden het Five-O team te vermoorden, en Grover gaf uiteindelijk toe aan Steve dat Ian Wright Samantha had. Steve en het team hielpen Grover het geld bij te houden naar de DOD-agent die het geld oorspronkelijk had geleverd en een lokale bende die hem hielp het geld te transporteren. Voordat ze het geld konden overhandigen, kreeg Grover een telefoontje dat Samantha naar het hoofdkantoor van HPD kwam en zei dat Ian dood is nadat Wo Fat hem neerschoot en Samantha bevrijdde. Hoewel het geld werd teruggevorderd, werd Grover gedwongen om vervroegd met pensioen te gaan als gevolg van het incident. Steve bood Grover echter een plaats aan in het Five-O team. Hoewel hij aanvankelijk terughoudend was, accepteerde Grover het aanbod uiteindelijk, wat resulteerde in dat hij het nieuwste lid werd van het Hawaii Five-O Task Force team en in het algemeen het vijfde en laatste lid van het team. Seizoen 5 In de première aflevering van seizoen 5, A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai werkte Grover zijn eerste case ooit als lid van het Five-O team en zag hij zelfs zijn eigen versie van het tac-vest van het team. In Ina Paha ontmoet Grover voor de eerste keer Sang Min. In de alternatieve realiteit, wordt hij gezien ruzie makend met Duke Lukela over zijn golfclubs die zijn gestolen, alleen om later te worden onderbroken door de komst van Steve McGarrett. Seizoen 6 In aflevering 19 moeten Grover en zijn familie op de vlucht gaan vanwege een zaak die hij in '89 voortzette. In deze zaak werd Lou, vers uit de academie, undercover gestuurd in Philly, om de zwarte maffia te vernietigen. Dat doet hij en de leider Barnes en zijn zoon Barnes Jr. worden in de gevangenis gestopt. Zijn manager agent Zaglar praat tegen hem buiten het restaurant waar hij en Steve aan het eten zijn. Nadat hij met zijn handler gesproken heeft, gaan hij en zijn gezin op de vlucht. Aan het einde van de aflevering worden Lou en zijn familie door Steve in het bos gevonden. Notities * Zet zijn oude vriend Clay Maxwell achter de tralies op meerdere aanklachten, waaronder moord * Draagt een Kimber Warrior als zijn eigen persoonlijke sidearm, waarbij het wapen soms wordt uitgerust met een Streamlight TLR-2 wapenlamp. Trivia * Het personage is genoemd naar een Captain Grover (Scott Brady) uit de originele serie.